fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Minigames
Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ='Death minigames' are a mechanic in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, where, after the player dies by a animatronic, they are thrown into a random minigame, depicting some lore. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Take Cake to the Children Playing as Freddy, the player has to take a cake to six kids. Walking to each child makes them turn green, and neglecting them by leaving them alone for too long causes them to turn red. Meanwhile, a child stands outside crying. As the player tries to serve cake to all six kids, a purple car will pull up outside, and William Afton gets out, who kills the sad child (who appears to stop crying momentarily, and then cry even harder while this is happening). The sad child will then turn grey when dead. All the while, letters are called out, spelling "S-A-V-E-H-I-M," and the player begins to move slower and slower. If the player can make all the children green at the same time, the player will be unable to move and will be forced to watch the children turn red. When the minigame ends, The Puppet's jumpscare is triggered, ending the minigame. Foxy Go Go Go Playing as Foxy, the player has to walk out of Pirate's Cove while the message "GO! GO! GO!" is displayed. At the other end of the room, five children are present, and fireworks play, and the message changes to "Hurray!". The action is repeated a second time. However. the third time, William is shown standing, watching Foxy, and now the five children are all dead. The minigame ends with Withered Foxy's jumpscare. Give Gifts Give Life The player will play as The Puppet. Instructions at the top read "Give Gifts" which is completed by approaching four dead children. Once the gifts are all given out and the player returns to the middle of the room, the text on the top of the screen will change to "Give Life," and the player must approach each of them again, resulting in the four original animatronics' masks appearing on the heads of the children, implying they are being stuffed in an animatronic suit. All throughout this sequence, multiple letters are called out, spelling "H-E-L-P-T-H-E-M." Completing the minigame will trigger Golden Freddy's jumpscare. Upon close inspection, a fifth body may be seen in the middle of the room a single frame before Golden Freddy's jumpscare. SAVETHEM Playing as Freddy, the player follows the puppet into the FNaF 2 Pizzeria, finding five bodies scattered around. All the time, letter's are being called out, spelling S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M. Once arriving at a certain room with The Puppet, the game abruptly cuts to static and ends. The player can choose not to follow The Puppet and instead receive an identical ending by encountering Golden Freddy at random. However, this sometimes results in an abrupt end to the minigame following the red static then taking the player back to the title screen, as does touching any of the dead bodies. There are several variations of this minigame in which the player starts out in different rooms, those being Party Room 3, The Office, and Parts/Service. These are the same rooms that Freddy can be seen in while traversing the pizzeria. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica are seen on stage in a room near the top of the layout. Mangle can be found in a room near the bottom of the layout; touching it will cause the game to end in red static. Very rarely during this minigame, William Afton will appear at the end of the room Freddy has entered. He will follow Freddy, until coming into contact with him. Blue static instead of red will then cover the screen, flashing the words "You can't" at the bottom left-hand corner of the screen. The game will then shut down. William can appear in various places, including one of the party rooms, the room before the main stage, or the main hall. Trying to run away from him is useless as the player is pushed away from the entrance to another room. Trivia * Take Cake is implied, and confirmed by Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, to be the Puppet's origin. * It is unclear whether Take Cake occurs at Fredbear's Family Diner, or at a unknown Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. * SAVETHEM depicts 5 bodies scattered around the FNAF 2 Pizzeria, however, the Withered animatronics are already possessed, as seen by Freddy's glowing eyes, and intelligence, meaning this is not depicting the MCI. This is very likely the incident that Phone Guy mentions that put the place on lockdown; a second murder spree. ** It is also possible that the children killed in this massacre end up possessing the Toys. ** This minigame also confirms that the previous guard was William, as the sprite is wearing a badge. * Give Gifts Give Life and Take Cake are both seen in flashback in the Completion Ending. * Afton's design in SAVETHEM is noticeably different to the previous, being thinner, darker purple and with white eyes. This led to some believing they were different characters, which was debunked by Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Gallery TakeCake.png|The Take Cake to the Children Minigame. Purple Person.png|William Afton, as depicted in TCTTC and Foxy Go Go Go. FoxyMinigame.gif|Foxy in GO GO GO GGGLFinalFrame.png|The final frame of Give Gifts Give Life, showing the fifth body. Images-2.jpg|Withered Freddy as depicted in SAVETHEM. Purple man.png|William Afton as depicted in SAVETHEM. 657.png|Withered Bonnie as depicted in SAVETHEM. Video |-|Sister Location =The Death Minigames mechanic returns in Sister Location. However, unlike Five Nights at Freddy's 2, there is only one, but important minigame featuring Circus Baby. The goal of the game is to give all children present on the map various cupcakes to make them happy. Gameplay Turtle Crusher, the music that plays in the minigame. Randomly, after dying, the player will be sent to an 8-bit minigame. The minigame can also be accessed in the Extra menu by clicking at Baby's minigame sprite, which is unlocked after obtaining the first star in the main menu. Playing as Baby, the player must collect the cupcakes and give them to all the children. Baby is timed while doing this and must reach the goal at the end in order to succeed. Falling into a pit or running out of time will cause Baby to dissipate. The true ending of this minigame, however, will only occur once Baby has given all the children cupcakes causing an ice cream cone to appear in front of the end goal. Baby must take this ice cream back to the beginning of the level. Once this is done, the ice cream will drop onto the ground in front of Baby and Elizabeth Afton will appear. She will approach Baby slowly. When she is close enough, a robotic claw will extend from Baby's stomach, grabbing her and pulling her inside Baby's torso (this event is a dramatization of Baby's story from Night 3), screaming and ending the minigame. Upon returning to the main menu, a second star will be awarded. The player will also unlock the access keycard required to enter the Private Room and get the Fake Ending. Gallery 59687035-8526-4C0D-BA21-1FCDD3453667.gif|Circus Baby, as seen in the minigame. File:D9C2481C-3780-4E17-9F78-AD1993225949.gif|Baby disintegrating in the death minigame. EADeath.gif|Elizabeth Afton's death scene. Ice_Cream_Girl.gif|Elizabeth Afton, as seen in the minigame. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Easter Eggs Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Sister Location Category:Minigames